A Blue Light
by Senjuina
Summary: Xemnas wird seit einer Weile von einem seltsamen blauen Licht heimgesucht, dass ihn in immer gefährlichere Situationen bringt. Kann Saix ihm helfen, eine Lösung zu finden? Gibt es überhaupt eine Lösung?


Ein blaues Leuchten

Er wusste auch nicht, was heute anders war. Diese Strecke war für ihn völlig normal, Xemnas nutzte sie jeden Tag, um zur Arbeit zu kommen. Zu seiner Rechten erstreckten sich die gleichen Geschäfte und überfüllten Cafés wie auch gestern noch, die Straßen waren nicht sauberer und die Menschenmassen, die sich an ihm vorbei drängten, wollten oder konnten dieses Maske der allgemeinen Missmutigkeit einfach nicht ablegen.

Eigentlich war doch alles so wie sonst. Warum aber wollte ihn dann dieses Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht verlassen? Seit fünf Tagen schon kam er sich verfolgt vor, eine Tatsache, die dem erfahrenen Geschäftsmann einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollte. Bestimmt schon zum 150sten Male heute sah er sich fieberhaft um, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Wurde er vielleicht langsam paranoid? Immerhin wurde jedes Gebäude hier mit hunderten von Kameras überwacht, da war es wohl nur logisch, dass man sich beobachtet fühlte. Ja, genau, so musste es sein. Er war einfach nur überarbeitet. Apropos Arbeit...

„Verdammt, ich komm' noch zu spät!", fluchte er leise nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und rannte einfach bei Rot über die Straße, ignorierte gekonnt das Geschimpfe und Gehupe des Cabrio-Fahrers, der ihn deswegen beinahe umgefahren hätte, und kam fünf Minuten vor Neun an einer weiteren roten Ampel zum Stehen.

Der Grund dessen war klar: Um diese Uhrzeit war diese Straße überladen mit schweren LKWs, und denen wollte er wirklich nicht vor die Räder laufen. Als er nun also nach Atem ringend, Strähnen silbernen Haares im gebräunten Gesicht hängend, sich die Zeit nahm, seine Umgebung noch ein Mal zu observieren, blinkte es plötzlich wieder blau auf der anderen Seite der Straße zu ihm herüber. Begierig, jetzt endlich die Wahrheit herauszufinden, lehnte er sich vor, um einen Blick auf den Ursprung des Leuchtens zu erhaschen, trat alles vergessend einen energischen Schritt vor - *DRÖHN!*

Ein starker Arm packte ihn von hinten und zog ihn zurück auf den Bürgersteig, trotzdem war er noch nah genug an der Straße, um den starken Luftzug zu spüren, den der vorbeirasende Schwertransporter verursachte. Schock ergriff sein Herz, als er begriff, was gerade beinahe wieder passiert wäre. Und diesmal war es wirklich knapp gewesen.

Leicht zitternd drehte er sich um, als die Ampel plötzlich wieder auf Grün schaltete und sich wahre Menschenmassen in Bewegung setzten und ihn mitschleiften. Von seinem Retter war jedoch keine Spur. Nicht, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, aber er hätte sich doch garantiert zu erkennen gegeben…

Verwirrt und durcheinander betrat er schließlich sein Büro und ließ sich in einen schwarzen Arbeitssessel sinken, legte die leicht zitternden Hände im Schoß zusammen. „Ich würde wirklich zu gern wissen, wer es da auf mich abgesehen hat…", murmelte er leise, trotz des Erlebten furchtbar neugierig. Ein Klopfen riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken, und nach einem befehlsgewohnten, „Herein", öffnete sein persönlicher Assistent Saïx die Tür, wie jeden Morgen mit einem Tablett mit Kaffee, Milch und Keksen auf dem Arm.

„Guten Morgen, Sir, wie-" Das sanfte Lächeln auf den blassen Zügen verschwand allerdings und machte schnell einer besorgten Miene Platz, als er den Zustand seines Vorgesetzten bemerkte. Die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren wohl kaum noch zu übersehen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass der der Silberhaarige in den letzten Tagen wegen des Stresses kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

- „Xemnas, ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr soeben ein Kündigungs-schreiben an Euch gesehen. Oder schlimmeres."

- „Mit Letzterem dürfest du nicht allzu falsch liegen…"

- „Wollt Ihr darüber reden?" Erleichtert, sich ein wenig ablenken lassen zu können, nickte er Saix schwach lächelnd zu. Dieser stellte sofort das Tablett ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, gelbe Augen niemals die bernstein-farbenen seines Superiors verlassend. „Bevor ich es vergesse, wie war denn eigentlich dein Urlaub? Bist du nicht gestern erst zurückgekommen?" Bevor er allerdings eine Antwort erhielt, fragte er verwundert nach: „Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?", und deutete auf den scheinbar frischen Verband um porzellan-farbenene Finger, die sich irgendwie gewehrt hatten, am Strand von Hawaii braun zu werden. „Das stimmt, er war auch angenehm und meine Hand hab ich mir beim Surfen verletzt, aber jetzt gerade geht es doch um Euch, oder?" Man konnte Saix ansehen und anhören, dass er nun wirklich wissen wollte, was passiert war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken…

_-Flashback-_

_Fünf Tage früher…_

_Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, draußen hupte der Verkehr, in den Nachrichten wurde über Morde und/oder Wirtschaftskrisen geredet und Xemnas konnte seinen Mantel einfach nicht finden. Nicht, dass es unordentlich in seiner Wohnung wäre, aber es fehlte halt doch dieser Grundgedanke, den Frauen ihr Eigen nannten und den einige Männer einfach nur als „Perfektionismus" abtaten. Ob nun Perfektionismus oder nicht, er fehlte dem mal wieder in der Zeit hinterher hängenden Mann definitiv, der jetzt schon zum x-ten Mal seine ganze Wohnung nach diesem verdammten Mantel durchsuchte. _

_Irgendwann entschied er dann einfach, ohne ihn loszugehen, entschwand aus seiner Wohnung und steuerte schnurschtracks auf sein Büro zu. Ganz recht, zu Fuß. In seinem Zustand hätte er mit einem Auto nur einen Unfall gebaut, außerdem kam man in der Innenstadt zu Fuß sowieso schneller voran. Verhalten gähnend rieb sich Xemnas über die vor Schlaflosigkeit geröteten Augen, sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um ein blaues Blinken auf der anderen Straßenseite zu bemerken. Er wollte schon, neugierig, wie er war, stehenbleiben, entschied sich aber dagegen. _

_Das war wahrscheinlich nur Zufall, dass er dieses Blinken genauso aussah wie das in seinem Traum, und das es in der gleichen Straße passierte, die er auch im Traum durchquert hatte, und an genau der gleichen Stelle… Stirnrunzelnd verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und sah verunsichert zurück. Das war wohl sein Glück, denn in diesem Moment löste sich ein Balken von dem Baugerüst über ihm und knallte genau dort zu Boden, wo Xemnas jetzt normalerweise gestanden hätte. War das nun Zufall? Nun wirklich hellwach und innerlich aufgewühlt beeilte er sich, an den Holzsplittern vorbei zur Arbeit zu kommen, bevor noch mehr herunterfallen konnte. _

_Das Leuchten hatte er schon wieder vergessen, als er am späten Abend erschöpft von den vielen Aufträgen ins Bett fiel und hoffte, heute Nacht endlich Schlaf zu finden. Im Traum suchte ihn jedoch dieses blaue Licht wieder heim, lockte ihn am Morgen vor das Staatstheater, wo er fast von einer Straßenbahn erfasst worden wäre, hätte er nicht angehalten, um dem Blinken in seinem Augen-winkel nachzusehen._

_-Flashback Ende-_

„Und die nächsten Tage wurden auch nicht besser…", murmelte er abschließend, vorsichtig an seinem heißen Kaffee nippend.

Saix derweil hatte ihn während der ganzen Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen, sah nun sehr nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte, eine Hand in seinen mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren verfangen. „Sir, wie wäre es, wenn Ihr heute einfach mal früher nach Hause geht? Versucht Euch zu entspannen, vielleicht fällt Euch ja dann eine Lösung für dieses Problem ein.", schlug er ihm langsam vor. Xemnas fand die Idee nicht so schlecht, aber hier wartete noch ein ganzer Berg mit Arbeit auf ihn. „Darum könnt Ihr Euch doch später noch kümmern!", begehrte Saix auf, offenbar entrüstet über diese Uneinsichtigkeit.

Im nächsten Augenblick entschuldigte er sich schon für seinen Ausbruch, sah reuevoll zu Boden. „Das geht schon in Ordnung, du hast ja im Endeffekt Recht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gerade ziemlichen Hunger, den Kekse wohl nicht stillen können. Weißt du vielleicht einen Ort, wo man sich um diese Uhrzeit schnell etwas Vernünftiges zu Essen holen kann?"

Rein zufällig konnte Saix ihm da wirklich dienen, und so schlenderten beide wenig später mit je einem Taco in der Hand durch den Park. „Euch scheint es ja zu schmecken, Sir", stellte sein Assistent schmunzelnd fest, als Xemnas nach fünf Minuten schon mehr als die Hälfte verdrückt hatte. „In der Tat. Warum hast du mir diesen Stand nicht schon früher gezeigt, ich hätte mir so einiges an Ungenießbarkeiten ersparen können." Daraufhin musste Saix dann doch laut lachen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war das in der Tat das erste Mal seit 27 Jahren, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen hatte lachen hören.

„Fragt doch einfach, wenn Ihr ein Problem habt, Sir. Ihr wisst doch, ich bin Euch immer zu Diensten." „Wie könnte ich das vergessen…" Durch die gute Laune angesteckt lächelte auch Xemnas seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel, dass seine Stimmung schlagartig wieder in den Keller zog. „Nicht schon wieder… " Am anderen Ende des Parks leuchtete es blau und unschuldig zu ihm herüber. „Komm mit." Verwirrt folgte Saix ihm durch den plötzlich einsetzenden Regen, als er losrannte. Er musste jetzt endlich herausfinden, was das für ein Leuchten war! Keuchend kam er schließlich vor der Straße zum Stehen. Von dem Leuchten keine Spur. „Sir!"

Xemnas wirbelte noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie Saix vorsichtig etwas vom Boden aufhob und es ihm dann entgegen hielt. „Ich glaube, das ist für Euch…" Tatsächlich. Was auch immer es war, auf der Alufolie, in der es eingewickelt war, stand klar lesbar sein Name. Endlich würde dieser Alptraum ein Ende haben! „Nochmals danke für deine Hilfe, Saix. Ohne dich würde ich wohl noch immer im Dunkeln tappen." „Wie gesagt, ich bin Euch immer zu Diensten, Sir." „Eine wirklich erfreuliche Tatsache", lächelte Xemnas antwortend, sah nicht den leicht roten Schein auf den Wangen des anderen, dere diesem Kompliment folgte, da er bereits die Folie aufriss, um, wie er dachte, endlich den Auslöser seiner ruhelosen Nächte zu enthüllen. Allerdings wurde er enttäuscht.

Das geheimnisvolle Leuchten nämlich, welches ihn jetzt schon seit Tagen heimgesucht hatte, entpuppte sich als kleine Puppe mit porzellanfarbener Haut und großen goldenen Augen, um dessen Hals ein blauer, nur noch schwach leuchtender Kristall an einer schwarzen Kette hing. Das Auffälligste an der Puppe waren aber wohl die sommerhimmelblauen Haare, die sich offen über den halben Rücken der kleinen Gestalt ausbreiteten. „Ist es das, was Ihr gesucht habt?", fragte Saix leise, langsam seine Kapuze entfernend, um einen besseren Blick auf den Gegenstand in Xemnas' Händen zu bekommen. Der strömende Regen schien ihn dabei überhaupt nicht zu stören.

„Ich nehme an, dass dem so ist… Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mehr erwartet als ein bloßes Kinderspielzeug…", murmelte er als Antwort, woraufhin von seinem Untergebenen ein leises Lachen zu hören war. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, hattet Ihr erwartet?", fragte er schmunzelnd nach, während er den Zopfgummi entfernte, der seine Mähne zusammenhielt, aber Xemnas sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Irgendetwas, das denken oder irgendwie gesteuert werden kann. Dass meine Konkurrenten sich etwas ausgedacht hatten, um mich loszuwerden, aber… Ich meine… wie soll dieses Püppchen denn für all das verantwortlich sein? Es ist ja nicht, als- könnte- sie-" Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als sein Blick nun wieder auf Saix fiel, welcher seinen geschockten Vorgesetzten aus belustigten, im Laternenlicht plötzlich goldfarbenen Augen ansah. „Ihr liegt zwar nicht so falsch, solltet aber nicht immer gleich das Schlimmste erwarten, Sir…", hauchte er grinsend, während der Regen die schwarze, wasserlösliche Farbe aus seinen Haaren wusch und sie in ihrer natürlichen, sommerhimmelblauen Färbung zurückließ. „Ihr lasst Euch durch diese Einstellung viel zu viel entgehen. Das Leben geht viel zu schnell vorbei, als das man es nur mit Arbeit vergeuden dürfte."


End file.
